TV World
The , sometimes referred to as "Delphi", is the world created by The Oracle, and is the primary setting of Hello Charlotte Episode 1. It is home to a race of powerful beings known as Pythias. The TV World disappeared into oblivion after Charlotte Wiltshire accepted the Oracle into herself. The Channels The TV World is compartmentalized into multiple channels. The Oracle once stated that the number of channels used to be infinite; when the TV World is visited by Charlotte and Felix in Episode 1, there is only a handful of them remaining as recordings. Sans the TV Hall, the channels visited are listed in order below. It's implied by Frei that the channels seen throughout Episode 1 were created by the individuals that were encountered in them. He also explains that the fatal dangers seen within them ("...we've built traps. Mazes. Puzzles. Everything to hold back the intruders.") serve as security measures to protect themselves from belligerent trespassers, the Globalists in particular. Teddy Bear Channel Charlotte is immediately dropped here upon entering the TV World; presumably the domain of the young Freya. This dark mansion conforms with typical RPG-maker styled horror cliches and has many references to existing works, often with bear puns forced into them. Teddy bears are found frequently in various areas throughout the building, some of which will attack Charlotte and gut her alive if they catch her. Items TV Hall The TV Hall is a corridor that exists between the channels of the TV World and bridges the gap between them. It is lined with several large, old-fashioned television sets, each of which leads to another dimension, or "channel". This area is first reached after Charlotte is taken to the Torture Room by the bears from the above dimension. Silent Film The second channel to be visited that takes the form of a monochrome library, owned by Frei who serves as the Librarian. This is the only channel that is altered later on by changing the channel to make it safer to explore. On the first visit, the library is filled with drones that scurry around in random patterns (which can be dangerous with a certain trigger); many of the boxes contain randomly-generated contents, some of which can kill Charlotte. The Hall of Ignorance has looping aisles that is also patrolled by security drones. The player can also find the "Tiny God" mini story here (passages will be logged below). The exit is also booby-trapped, and will decapitate anyone who puts in the correct answer to open it. After Felix perishes doing exactly this, Frei appears and advises that Charlotte leaves through the TV set beyond and changes the channel. Though she does not trust him initially, having no other solution, she tries it and re-enters the Library. This time, it is quite a bit safer and contains no fatal traps; the drones are absent, the boxes contain nothing, some puzzles are slightly altered, and pieces of The Tale Of Ink Princess can be found on some of the shelves in the Hall of Knowledge (formerly called "Hall of Ignorance"). The same exit is, of course, completely harmless this time around, allowing the party to exit safely and proceed to the next channel. Items Tiny God Once upon a time, there lived a tiny god. The tiny god created a tiny universe filled with tiny people. The tiny people created more tiny people and tiny things, engaged in tiny wars and became tiny piles of dust. ~HAPPY END~ Surreal Channel A bizarre world riddled with hazards and home to its equally twisted creator, the White-haired Freya; Ms Poppy and the other Flower Ladies are encountered here. This world has no real structure or cohesion to it at all, with many doors that lead to rooms and places with strange and awkward "themes". Some areas in this channel are inhabited by mindless floating spherical abominations that will kill the player on contact in some ambiguous fashion; these creatures are found solely in the Space of Happiness and The Maze. The aforementioned Maze is the most iconic place in this channel, as some of the most crucial events in the game occur after arriving here. There is a room behind the Eye door with a white floor and black walls and a single TV set (for rewind points), which can be considered the central hub of this world. The White-haired Freya herself seems to reside within a room that is initially locked. It will be unlocked only if the player decided to leave Felix behind in the maze, wherein Charlotte will later find him murdered by the pythia. Beyond this area is a corridor with 6 doors, all of which lead to the same place, denying her victims any opportunities to run and hide during her "game". A body must be sacrificed to an incinerator in order to exit this channel. Items Slaughterland A ghost town littered with Pythia corpses; this dimension's origin is ambiguous. The city entrance is prefaced with a contamination warning, and the area beyond appears to be flooded with blood. Both the streets and some of the buildings are decorated with the carcasses of Pythia's that may have been former hosts of The Oracle. The only danger here is The Executioners, who reside in Slaughterhouse-6 and will swiftly attack and kill the player's party if they enter that building without having first equipped the Executioner Masks. Inside Slughterhouse-5, Charlotte and Felix (still guised as Executioners) will encounter a large mural within a room that strongly resembles the white-haired girl that attacked them in the Surreal Channel. Further beyond is a room stockpiled with more Pythian corpses, among them a dismembered girl whom the Oracle was occupying during her last breaths. This is where Charlotte and Felix meet the Oracle they were searching for for the first time. The Oracle seems to recognize Charlotte and claims it once knew her parents. It also expressed benevolence in its concern for their well-being, warning them to leave due to how little time it claimed to have left. The TV set serving as the exit allows the party to escape the Slaughterland. Items The items found in this world are not collectible and are never placed in the Inventory; instead they are either seen by interacting with certain areas or obtained in a scripted event. Final Channel This is an unofficial term used to refer to the last channel visited in the TV World, which as of now does not appear to have an officially established name. The last channel visited at the end of the journey, serving as the place where the Oracle resided. This place is accessible only after Charlotte and Felix meet the Oracle in the Slaughterland, who was occupying a fatally injured female Pythia. It appears to be a space mostly devoid of features and foliage, filled with TV sets that all display different channels; in the center is a particularly enormous television which the Oracle itself is inside of. It is here where the Oracle speaks briefly of the catastrophe that the Pythias visited upon themselves, and that the Oracle was nearing the end of its life. After agreeing to accept the Oracle's aid, Charlotte was able to use some of its power to return herself and Felix safely home without even a second having passed in their world. Hello Charlotte 3 The truth behind the Oracle and the TV World that it created was revealed in the second half of Episode 3. The Oracle was a former Charlotte Unit (O91) that was deliberately kept barely alive within a lab, exploited to keep the TV World intact for as long as possible. She was likely an unwilling test subject of the "Oracle Project", which seems to have employed some unknown means to grant her the power to create an alternate universe as well as the life that spawned in it. This lab is located on the 6th floor of The House, and was visited by Scarlett and Florence in Scarlett's quest to seek V19. Documents, dead scientists, and the Magcats that attacked them are seen littered throughout the lab, frozen in time. In the center is a large, towering capsule with some kind of green fluid within which contains Charlotte O91 (The Oracle), who is noticeably pretty large compared to other human-like characters. The TV World is not directly visited at all in Ep 3. Category:Places Category:Plot Category:False Realm Category:Reference